


Crazy In Love

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: 30 Days of Hamburr Challenge [19]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 30 Days of Hamburr, 30 Days of Writing, Aaron is a horrible dancer but Beyonce be gettin' his booty poppin', Alex loves this, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bookstore Employee Alex, Bookstores, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Peggy is just so supportive, She also needs to pay off her student loans bc the eCONOMY SUCKS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as he was about to place the box of books on the floor, a familiar song came up on the radio.</p><p>He smiled when he realized that it was Beyonce’s Crazy In Love.</p><p>It seemed like he wasn’t the only one who recognized the song right away as the man who entered a few minutes ago almost dropped the book in his hand at the first verse.</p><p>(In short, Aaron is the worst dancer but Alex thinks it's adorable)</p><p>Day 19 of the 30 Days of Hamburr Self-Induced Challenge of 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy In Love

**Author's Note:**

> After the plot-monster that was the Buzzfeed AU, I tamed this one down a bit.
> 
> If you want a mental image on how you think Aaron dances in this universe, please direct yourselves to this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mdiGBI6yngw but imagine it a bit sloppier and less to the beat. 
> 
> Actually, now that I think about it. Aaron is a great dancer if he pops his hips that way. Hot damn... So imagine THAT dance but he falls over every 10 seconds. There (it didn't help, did it? Okay.)
> 
> Anyway, random dedication of the day goes to poezamneron!

Working in a bookstore wasn’t as bad as anyone would think.

 

Most of the time, people just go to you when they need something. If they’re satisfied, they leave you alone. So bookstore employees were always on the tail end of the latest gossip. They knew everything about everyone and no one suspected a thing for the past 3 years. Alex knew this particularly well. He was usually a very outspoken person but his knack for eavesdropping actually got him through some of the worst days with the gossip from the old ladies in the cooking book aisle.

 

Alex has worked at the bookstore for more than 3 years now and each day brought something new. Sometimes groups of students would come in and talk about trivial stuff like what Amanda did last summer or how Eric cheated on Andie. It seemed that Alex knew all the names of the kids who don’t exactly fit the mold of a model student. There were also the regulars who would supply him with healthy doses of the best stories from uptown.

 

The books weren’t the only things one could get good stories from.

 

But bookstores were also places where one could find the best kind of people.

 

It was a hot summer day, Alex had the afternoon shift as per usual when a man came into the bookstore. It wasn’t that he was a special guy, he was just as ordinary as the rest of the customers so he at first didn’t pay any mind to him. He went straight to the political books section, which happened to be the place where Alex was going to stack a few new books on the shelves. Unfortunately, the new books were of Donald Trump. If he had a say, these books wouldn’t even be here.

 

He sighed as he picked up the box filled with Donald Trump autobiographies. Peggy, his fellow employee, gave him an empathetic smile when she passed by and he nodded. Peggy had her own fair share of having to put books that she didn’t like on the shelves. She was a newer employee, much more bubbly and talkative than the rest of the staff, so she was automatically Alex’s new best friend. Just as he was about to place the box of books on the floor, a familiar song came up on the radio.

 

He smiled when he realized that it was Beyonce’s  _ Crazy In Love.  _

 

It seemed like he wasn’t the only one who recognized the song right away as the man who entered a few minutes ago almost dropped the book in his hand at the first verse. However,  _ The History of International Dictators  _ met its untimely demise on the carpeted floor when Beyonce sang the chorus. Alex had to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing as the man started dancing wildly.

 

He looked ridiculous.

 

He also looked very cute.

 

However, the ridiculousness of it all overpowered the cuteness. As much as Alex wanted to say this guy was a good dancer, he  _ fucking  _ wasn’t. In fact, he was almost always off beat. Maybe it was just his love for the music that got him dancing but if he actually thought he was dancing properly, he had another thing coming. Still. The fact that he was even trying to dance just proved to be absolutely adorable.

 

His voice betrayed him eventually when the song ended as he let out a slightly-too-loud giggle. The man turned around so fast that Alex was actually afraid that he was going to get whiplash. He stood there, his eyes wide, like a deer in headlights and Alex actually felt bad for him. He wasn’t supposed to see this, probably. But it was just too entertaining. It seems like now he has a new story to tell the girls during afternoon tea next Sunday.

 

Angelica, in particular, will  _ love it.  _

 

For now, though, he decided to just approach the guy and apologize for intruding on his private show. “I’m sorry for watching, sir.” He said with a genuine bow of his head so that the customer wouldn’t see him snicker. “But thank you for the show, it brightens up someone’s day. Now, if you’ll excuse me…” He gently pushed past the customer, who was practically blushing from head to toe, and headed over to the counter to talk to Peggy.

 

The box of Donald Trump autobiographies lay forgotten at his feet.

* * *

 

It was nearing the end of his shift and, surprisingly, the dancing customer was still there.

 

He was a bit more careful with dancing to the music on the radio but nevertheless, he kept doing it. It was more of a chaste sway of his hips here and there and it actually made Alex a little disappointed. As much as his dance moves were absolutely horrific, he actually enjoyed watching him move. He didn’t buy anything until the very last minute where Alex was literally about to clock out of his shift and leave.

 

Perfect.

 

“Um hi, sorry, I just came here to purchase these?” He held up the book that he was interested in a while ago and a few pens he hurriedly grabbed from the counter. He was biting his lip nervously and up close, Alex thought he looked even cuter. He wondered what interest he had in the  _ History of International Dictators  _ but he decided not to question it. For now. “Also, about the dancing a while ago? Yeah sometimes I can’t help--”

 

“Hey no, it’s okay!” Alex scanned his book and pens with a fond smile. “I rather enjoyed the show, sir. I would say that you were good at dancing but--” He gestured vaguely with his hands at that and the customer only laughed in understanding.

 

“Oh don’t worry, I know I suck at dancing.”

 

“You don’t  _ suck  _ per se…”

 

“Admit it, I sucked.”

 

Alex sighed in defeat as he took the money from the customer’s hand. “Yeah you kind of did. It was cute, though.” The compliment made his customer blush which amplified the word  _ cute  _ as something to describe him as. Even when he retold the story to Peggy he referred to him as that  _ really cute customer who can’t dance.  _ “Beyonce would be proud of you.” He added as an afterthought and he blushed even harder.

 

His compliments actually made the customer speechless.

 

“Anyway, thank you for buying something! I’m just about to clock out so you’re my last customer of the day.” It was technically only 4:30 but his shift ended about 10 minutes ago. “Would you care to walk me outside?” He asked and the customer could only give him a nod. Alex smiled at the cute customer and went to the back room to get his coat and bag. “You’re still taking that double shift, Pegs?”

 

“Can you pay for my student loans?” She called out from behind a tall stack of limited edition Harry Potter books and he snorted. She finished wrapping up one of the books in plastic before she walked over to him. “Hey, is that cute customer still outside?”

 

“Is the sky blue?” He replied as he wrapped his scarf around his neck twice.

 

“Why are we answering each other with questions?”

 

“Because that’s our friendship, in a nutshell, Peggy. Now, I must make haste! A chariot awaits!” He placed a kiss on the back of Peggy’s hand and walked out to the sound of her laughter. He heard a faint whisper that sounded a little too much like ‘ _ Get some’  _ but he pretended not to take notice. He could always count on Peggy, his best wing woman. His cute customer was already waiting at the door for him and he hurriedly opened it up when he approached him.

 

“Why thank you…” He drifted off when he realized he didn’t know his name.

 

“Aaron.” He readily supplied with a small smile gracing his lips.  _ Aaron.  _ That’s a nice name. Working in a bookstore really did have its perks. One of them was finding the best kind of people. If dancing bookstore boy had anything else to say about it, he would  _ very  _ much like to take him out to dinner. 

 

Something tells him he wouldn’t say no.

 

“Would you care to buy me a drink, sir?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
